scarface_2_the_world_is_yoursfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarface 2: The World Is Yours Wiki
Welcome to the Scarface 2: The World Is Yours Wiki This is about Scarface Tony Montana and anything more. Scarface 2: The World Is yours is a video game developed by Radical Entertainment and published by Sierra Entertainment. The game is based on and is a quasi - sequel to the 1983 motion picture Scarface. It was released on the PC, PlayStation 2, and Xbox on July 25, 2006 and on the Wii on May 28, 2007. Plot The game begins in the film's final scene, with the mansion of Tony Montana being raided by assassins sent by Alejandro Sosa. In a point of divergence from the film, Tony kills Sosa's assassin the Skull, that was to slay him. Another assassin is poised to kill Tony, but his infamous pet tiger is freed in the mayhem and mauls that assassin. With the assistance of some of his surviving employees, Tony manages to escape just as the DEA and the Miami Police Department arrive to gun down the remaining hitmen. Sosa is then informed that Tony's mansion has been seized and his massive drug empire has been reduced to nothing, and that Tony is missing. Hiding in a safehouse located outside of Miami, Tony regrets the decisions he has made and makes a vow to sober himself from the cocaine addiction which led to his downfall. He also swears revenge on Sosa and promises to kill anyone in league with his nemesis. Three months later, Tony returns to Miami. Since everyone assumes he is dead, all of his assets have been seized and the districts of Miami that he used to dominate have been divided between other drug cartels. Tony's first action is to ask George Sheffield to become his lawyer again. Sheffield reluctantly agrees to this, but at a higher cost than before - Tony's influence throughout the city is gone and he has no choice but to accept it. Starting off again by selling cocaine to personal dealers, Tony manages to pay off the police to get his mansion back. Later, he travels to confront Gaspar Gomez at his penthouse. Despite Gomez not being there, Tony kills his head of security and many of his men, steals a satellite phone for his personal use and hijacks an armored van carrying $50,000. This enables him to open a bank account and access the somewhat less-than-legal services the bank provides, getting to start his cartel again. He reconnects with his original banker Jerry, who has since been promoted and although he feels unsafe, he has faith in Tony and agrees to work with him again. Tony then proceeds to take over Little Havana, claiming all of its businesses and turfs, severely weakening the Diaz Cartel. While taking a break at the Babylon Club, Tony is attacked by assassins sent by the Diaz Brothers. One assassin informs Tony his mother has been slain. Tony murders the Diaz Brothers in retaliation and takes their territory, rebuilding his cartel again. One of Sheffield's associates, Pablo, lures Tony to Freedomtown with the promise of information on his missing ex-wife Elvira. However, this meeting turns out to be an ambush. After killing Pablo during a speedboat chase, Tony adds Sheffield to his hitlist. Tony takes Downtown from the Contreras cartel. He allies with the Sandman, a coke producer in a set of Caribbean islands south of Miami. Tony flirts with Venus; a bartender on one island and a powerful influence herself. Tony finds Nacho Contreras, controlling a floating casino in a nearby area. After a chase through said boat, a wounded Nacho is killed by a shark. Tony takes another of Nacho's boat, using it and a group of workers to establish a supply line to Miami. Tony slowly takes North Beach and South Beach for his own, fulfilling the various business missions and conquering the storehouses. He now controls Miami, however his supply lines are weak. The Sandman says he is going to war with the Colombians. Tony assists and drives the enemy's influence from the Islands. However, before he can celebrate, the Colombians take over Tranqilandia, a small island that is owned by the Sandman, and a crucial drugs base for the Montana Cartel. Tony takes it back, killing the Colombians, rescuing the Sandman's workers, and preventing the Colombians from seizing the cocaine there. Finally, everything is clear on the Islands. The Montana Cartel's power rises and Tony Montana becomes even more wealthy and powerful than ever before. Finally, he has gathered the strength to destroy Sosa, and heads to Bolivia. Meanwhile, Sosa is hosting a sit-down in his exotic mansion. Sheffield and Gomez are with him, discussing the problem of Montana, since Montana Cartel's control over Miami is so enormous that Sosa's drug business has weakened and he cannot import drugs to the States anymore, when Tony himself crashes through the party. Tony moves through the grounds, killing Sosa's security detail. Sheffield and Gomez are killed in separate confrontations. Tony corners Sosa in his living room and they discuss the situation where Tony refused to kill a journalist because of his children, thus failing Sosa's mission. Soon enough, Tony kills Sosa, fulfilling his revenge. On his way out, Tony finds one of Sosa's men still alive. The survivor begs for his life on the basis of his family and Tony offers him a job. The game ends with that surviving henchman now serving as Tony's butler, Venus as his new wife and Tony's empire restored to full power and wealth. Tony finally has the "world" that he felt was coming to him, and with all competition eliminated, the Montana Cartel is the most powerful drug cartel in Miami. Other Info Latest activity Category:Browse